The fight for the liberty bell
by Travis 5412
Summary: Arthur his dad and some of his friends go to Philadelphia for Monday night Raw. There is bad words in it since it has WWE in it.
1. Chapter 1

The fight for the liberty bell

* * *

Bud: I need your help. Arthur: What do you want help with? Bud: I heard some bad people are trying to steal the liberty bell. Some people here in Elwood City. I was in the park playing with Ladonna and DW. Then came the Tibble twins. We then heard 3 men ploting to steal the liberty bell. DW: It is true. Arthur: Do you want us to go to Philadelphia? Bud: Yes Arthur get your friends. Arthur: I say yes. Where do we go in Philadelphia? Bud: The Wells Fargo Center. Arthur: That is where WWE Raw is at. Bud: I can help get you jobs there. They think your little people. Tommy: I want to hit Michael Cole. I cant stand him. Timmy: I want to hit Jack Swagger for being a Tea party radical. I cant stand the tea party. Bud: I can arrange that. I just happen to know a writer there. He is my contact. I hope you can stop them. I want them in jail go to trial get convicted and go to prison. But if you have to fight get Binky Molly and Rattles. I think they are called the tough customers.. Molly: Yes we are going. Arthur: How do we get there? Binky: I told are parents they are for it. They want you to catch them. A limo will take us to the airport and another limo will take us to The Wells Fargo center. Then they will give us the jobs. I am going to be behind the counters selling WWE products. I know Kane. His real name is Glenn Jacobs. I also know Vince Mcmahon. Arthur: You know the chairman/CEO of WWE? Binky: Yes I do. Mr. Read: The limo will be here soon. Arthur: I see Buster Francine Muffy Brain and George. Brain: Anything to save a national monument. Muffy: I hope I get a good job there. Then came the limo. Arthur: Look it is Bailey. Muffy: I arranged it. Francine: I hope we do have to fight. I am tough. Arthur: Where is Sue Ellen? Bailey: That is who we are waiting for along with 2 others. Then came Sue Ellen Jenna and Prunella. Sue Ellen: I hope we do have to fight. The limo took them to there airport. They went through security and they waited for there flight. Then there jet came. Flight attendant: Flight 257 to Philadelphia is now loaded. They took off. Buster; I hoe I am in charge of food. Binky; I can arrange that Buster. You 2 can hit Michael Cole and Jack Swagger and Zeph Colfer or what ever his name is. Tommy: I want to hit Michael Cole right in his nose. Or maybe the gut. Sue Ellen: Go for his guts. You know his belly. He will go right over. Or you can go for his balls. But the belly or even his lungs is the best bet. Or his nose. They landed in Philadelphia. The limo took them to The wells Fargo center. Man; Are you our new workers for this WWE Raw show? Arthur: Yes sir. I am Arthur Read. They all introduced them selves. Man: Arthur you will be our peanut bender. Buster you will be in the conestion stand near the main entrance. Francine you and Muffy will sell WWE products. Binky you will be guest referee thanks to Vince Mcmahon. Tommy and Timmy you will be the guess stars to hit the ones you wanted. Alan you will sell cotton candy as a bender. You 2 can wrestle. The rest will be benders in every thing but alcohol we already have 3 of them. Besides I know you only kids but I wont tell anyone. I heard some bad guys are trying to steal the liberty bell. I love this city and I love the liberty bell. By the way he is a brown dog man wearing a dark gray suit and such. Arthur: Ok. Man: I have police here acting as security guards. Be very careful. Next chapter will begin with the WWE matches.


	2. The first fight

The fight for the liberty bell

* * *

Man: Ok I am an under cover cop for The FBI. With orders from President Obama and the head of The FBI. Arthur: So what can us kids do that adults cant? Man: Because they are expecting adults and I know you kids can fight. Ok now get to work and wait for orders. Binky: The President sent you? Man: Yes I meet him. He said recruit some kids go to Philadelphia. Give them jobs and let them fight. They got to work. Arthur: Peanuts get your peanuts. Boy: Dad I want some peanuts. Man: Same here. Right here. Arthur:$ 2.50 please. Man: Here you go. Arthur: Thank you. Peanuts get your peanuts. Mystery man # 1 The time has come. We fight her then on to the liberty bell so we can put it up for ransom to get $1,000,000,000! Man: Tough customers the time is now. They are fighting more than 3 there hinch men. The 3 managed to escape. Man: Francine it is yours and Binkys turn. Rattles: Take this he took out brass knuckles and hit a man causing blood to come out. Policeman#1: Ok I got him. Rattles: Thanks for letting me use this. Policeman: No problem. You can keep them. I have more at home. You have done well. Lets go get the others. They kept on fighting the good guys won. But still the 3 plus 5 more hinch men out there so Arthur Brain and Buster went after the 3. The WWE Match went on. It was backstageWhere the police along with Rattles and molly did there fighting when the match went on in the this 1 is short but next chapter will be longer. More blood will be spilled.


	3. Chapter 3

The fight for the liberty bell

* * *

Man: Ok Tommy it is time to hit Michael Cole. Ring Announcer: Welcome our special guest Tommy Tibble. Tommy: Michael Cole I come to meet you. I am a fan of yours. Come here. Michael Cole: Anything for a fan. He came in to the ring. Tommy: I have something for you. Michael Cole: Ok give it to me. Tommy: This! He hit Michael Cole in the gut. The crowed went wild in cheer. Meanwhile Francine and Binky are fighting the 5 hinch men. Binky hit 1 in the gut while Francine is hitting them in the face. Francine: They keep coiming back for more. Binky: We will keep fighting until the police show up. Francine: Here come Rattles and Molly. Molly: We come to help. They kept on fighting Rattles knocked out 1. Rattles 1 down to go. Meanwhile backstage Timmy hit Jack Swagger and his friend. Arthur: Good the liberty bell is still there. Here comes a car. Good it is not them yet. Brain: We must stay put. Arthur: Ok. Buster: I hope we can take them. Then came Francine and the tough customers. Then they all came. Policeman: They will be here soon. I heard it is a black car keep an eye out because it just might be them. A car came but it was blue which is not them. They do have a black GMC car. Bud: I hope it is not fake. Policeman; Then it will be fraud instead of theft or whatever. Prunella: I hope we can take them. Policeman: I know we can. Arthur: There is a black car. But it was not them it kept going. While that was going on Triple H came to the ring. As you can see on TV. Now we go to the bad guys. Mystery man#3: Ok boss I will get gas. Boss: Hurry up we have stealing to do with getting the liberty bell. Mystery man# 2: I hope we get our money for it. Boss: We will once we get it. Now back to Arthur and them. Arthur: Still no sign of them. Policeman: I know they will come somehow. The under cover cop came. Policeman: Still no sign of them sir. Man: I saw them pull in to a gas station. They will be here soon. Next chapter is the big fight. So look for it.


	4. Chapter 4

The fight for the liberty bell

* * *

Arthur: I see a black car coming this way. It stopped. Out came 3 masked men. Boss: Lets fight for that. He said pointing to the liberty bell. The fight started. Back at the Wells Fargo Center in the ring area. Justin Roberts: Please welcome John Cena. A little later. Now welcome The Rock. As seen on Raw. Back at the liberty bell. Arthur and Molly knocked out the 1st man and unmasked him. Arthur: I seen that guys wanted poster at the post office. Molly: Yep I seen it there as well. As Raw let out the kids knocked out the 2nd man. They unmasked him. Buster: Big boss dog. As in the big boss bars. Arthur: I remember that day. The fight went on. They knocked that guy out it was Uncle Slam. Binky: Oh no it is Uncle Slam. They went off to jail. Bud: We did it. Ladonna: We sure did brother. They then all returned home and told there folks about it. Mr. Read: I am glad things went well. Mrs. Read: I am glad your safe. Your a hero now. Meanwhile at the jail. Uncle Slam: I cant believe we lost to a bunch of kids. Big boss dog: I am in jail again. Man: I have seen jail lots of times. At there trail they were convicted and sent to prison for up to 20 years. The end.


End file.
